


You Made it Weird

by Grace_Logan



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k is mad, Blend 10K (Z Nation), Spokane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: 10k is pissed he can't choose for himself. Can't move under his own volition. Can barely even think what he wants to think when he thinks of a word that Murphy actually listens to.
Relationships: 10K & Murphy (Z Nation)
Kudos: 32





	You Made it Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's not great but it's never going to be.
> 
> It's a bit of dialogue mostly like 98% dialogue about the ability to act under ones own will and give consent to act under the will of others and blend rights to autonomy.

_Consent._

10k felt the reigns drop and looked up. The word had slipped through from him to Murphy who had thrown down his pen, groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“Why’d you have to go and make it weird.” Murphy snapped looking up at him.

“I didn’t make anything weird. You made me weird.”

“You’re not weird, you’re better.”

“I’m dead.”

“Half dead,” Murphy shoved back his chair, stood and swaggered around his desk, he took a seat on 10k’s table, leaned in and reached out to boop 10k's nose, “and no longer number one on the zombie restaurant menu thank you very much.”

10k slapped him away like an irritant fly. Then looked passingly shocked he could do it at all. Murphy felt a small flicker of joy from him. The first ever from any of his blends. All because he could move freely. Could choose to move even for something so frivolous as slapping him away. 10k fixed him with a dead stare and did not look away.

“Wow. So that’s all it takes huh.” Murphy says.

“What?”

“Freedom to move and you’re happy.”

“Freedom to move under my own power, freedom to choose what I do, what order to follow, who to follow. It’s all I have left Murphy. If all I can do is be a mindless follower I might as well be a Z.”

Murphy leant away from him.

“Now that’s just rude.” He said, a haughty frown scrunching his face.

“True though.” Murphy rolled his eyes.

“Oh it is not,” he jumped up from he table to pace as he spoke, “what do you know anyway? You can’t feel them the way I do."

“Then tell me that they have a choice.” 10k snapped.

Murphy jumped and spun on him. “What?”

“Tell me they have a choice. That if they wanted to stop walking around eating anything they can catch, that they could. Say that you know they have a choice.”

“Oh. Ah,” he wrung his hands and continued pacing, “look, 10k. Those other zombies, the regular ones, they’re not-“

“What about the Blasters, they were smarter.”

“They were radiation mutated.”

“Still regular made zombies, they died, they turned, but they could hunt people. Had packs. Held grudges. Did they have a choice?”

“The Blasters didn’t like me, how would I know?”

“So they didn’t.”

“I never said that!”

“So they did.”

“I didn’t say that either.!”

“Well it’s one or the other Murphy. If they don’t have a choice then me being a blend and having no choice makes me as good as one of them. If they do have a choice then how come blends don’t have one? Because you’re the messiah? Because you’re arrogant enough to take away someones right to choose and say you’re saving them? Because you think you're some knew god of the apocalypse sent here to save the human race? It’s bullshit Murphy, you’re selfish and cruel and you did nothing for us but almost get us all killed.”

“Huh, that’s the most words you’ve spoken in one go since the start of the apocalypse.” 10k scowled at him and moved to rise, “ah ah, wait, come on it wasn’t all bad.”

10k stayed. “Wasn’t it?”

Murphy thought for a moment, searching for an example he couldn’t find. He grimaced as the zombie museum popped up in his head and felt a flash of panic from 10k.

“Okay, yeah it was all pretty bad and I know I did some things that I could have not done but it’s the apocalypse right. Every man, woman and child for themselves.” The more he spoke the more anger he felt from 10k, evidently he was saying the exact thing 10k didn’t want to hear. A lacklustre justification, an excuse for being an irredeemable bastard for most of the last two years.

“More like every man, woman and child for you.” 10k snapped then got up and stomped away. Murphy turned the answer 10k really wanted over in his mind and called out just as he reached the stairs.

“10k.”

He stopped at the top and looked back, scowl still in place.

“They, they don’t have a choice. None of them do, not even the Blasters.”

“Not even the blends.” 10k called back and descended the stairs. Murphy listened to him hurry away, moved to his windows and watched him speed walk out of the fence and away from him.

“One blend does.” He said.


End file.
